1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image input/output systems, image-processing methods, and printer drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known image-processing devices, such as color copiers and color printers, a developing unit that uses black toner or black ink is solely driven during the development of monochrome pages so as to save color toner and color ink and also to achieve a simple development process for high-speed output.
Furthermore, cheaper image-processing devices, such as low-end color copiers and color printers, are provided with independent developing units for black toner and color toner. In some devices, when only the black toner is used for the paper output, the color-toner developing unit is not driven so as to achieve high-speed output.
However, regardless of whether an input print-job is monochrome or color, known image-processing devices perform the same color-space conversion calculation for a print-job with a specific color-space conversion profile. For this reason, the color-space-conversion calculation may interfere with the achievement of high-speed quality demanded in monochrome printing, thus lowering the output speed for monochrome output and requiring expensive high-speed CPUs.